This invention relates to an automatic record player provided with a record changer mechanism. In particular, it relates to a mechanism which is capable of automatically repeating the playing of a single record.
The prior art automatic record players may be classified into three categories i.e., a semi-automatic type, in which a pickup arm is automatically returned to a receiving stand upon completion of a cycle of record playing and in which the pickup arm is manually brought to a record-playing-starting position for starting record-playing and thereafter the pickup arm is brought to a record-playing-completing position; a fully automatic type, in which the operation of a starting lever commences the automatic record-playing and, upon completion of the record-playing, the pickup arm is automatically returned to the receiving stand position; and a continuous record-playing type, in which a changer spindle is mounted on the second type player to permit continuous record-playing of a plurality of record discs. Among these types, the third is most convenient because the record playing may be effected by bringing the pickup arm to its record-playing position manually, because the starting lever is operated to effect the ensuing automatic record playing or because a plurality of record discs may automatically but continuously be played by using a changer spindle.
However, most prior automatic record players of the type provided with a record changer mechanism have merely performed, when playing a single record, automatic playing of a single round or automatic playing which is repeated until a turn-off lever is manipulated. In another case wherein a plurality of records are played using the changer spindle, automatic sequential playing continues until all records set around the changer spindle are delivered onto the turntable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved automatic record player provided with a repeating mechanism which makes it possible to repeat record-playing of a desired number of rounds as previously set. In accordance with the present invention, if a single record is put on the player, the record will be repeatedly played the same number of rounds as was previously set on the repeating mechanism. If a plurality of records are set on the player, records of the number corresponding to the number as previously set on the repeating mechanism will be sequentially played one by one.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.